


Renjana

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [14]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Daniel tahu keduanya berbeda dengan cara mereka masing-masing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Valeria Guntur itu... berbeda.  
  
Daniel tahu itu, dan itulah mengapa ia berhasil menyukai cewek itu. Itulah mengapa ia kini tidak lagi tebar-tebar pesona kepada seluruh cewek yang ia temui, tidak lagi pedekate kepada cewek yang senyumnya lebih manis dari gula, juga tidak lagi mengencani cewek yang matre terselubung. Bukannya Daniel trauma atau apa, hanya saja dia tahu, perasaan yang dia rasakan pada Valeria ini tidak dangkal dan membuatnya belajar setia.  
  
Akan tetapi, Daniel juga tahu Rima Hujan itu berbeda.  
  
Cewek ajaib ini yang justru membuatnya lebih merasa nyaman, merasa aman, dan merasa seolah seluruh dunia berada dalam genggamannya. Hanya Rima yang berhasil membuat Daniel dapat tampil apa adanya, tidak dibuat-buat—Erika juga bisa sih, tetapi kesampingkan cewek itu karena dia hanya fisiknya saja yang cewek.  
  
Daniel tidak munafik, dia tahu Valeria lah yang dicintainya. Hatinya berkata begitu, dan Daniel, walau cowok, tentu saja juga mendengar kata hati  
  
Hanya saja, kalau Valeria yang ia cintai, mengapa hatinya terasa sakit menerima penolakan Rima _padahal hanya sebagai teman_?  
  
Sepertinya Daniel harus mempelajari isi hatinya lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> renjana/ren·ja·na/ n rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dan sebagainya)


End file.
